


All I need to know is there is no end to love

by SomeSortofItalianRoast



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Consensual Gangbang, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Gangbang, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Safer Sex, Sex Toys, Top Steve Rogers, fury swears like fucking a sailor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSortofItalianRoast/pseuds/SomeSortofItalianRoast
Summary: After years of having team-building orgies with the Avengers, Steve decides it’s time to ask them to do something he’s always wanted. He wants them to gang bang him, as a team, on the carpeted floor of the Stark Penthouse.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Steve Rogers/Thor, Steve Rogers/Avengers Team, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 158
Collections: MCU Kinkbang 2020





	All I need to know is there is no end to love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2020 MCU KinkBang and features phenomenal art by HeyBoy.
> 
> Title is taken from the song [ "California (There Is No End To Love)" by U2](https://open.spotify.com/album/45Ec0wYJ7npo6lXH4GWmxz).  
> Bono, Clayton, Adam C., The Edge, and Mullen, Jr., Larry J. (2014). California (There Is No End To Love). [Recorded by U2]. On _Songs of Innocence_. [Audio File]. Dublin, Ireland: Island Records.

They’d had group sex before, orgies on the surprisingly warm and softly carpeted floor of the Stark Penthouse in the Tower. Partners were welcome to join in, depending on the preferences of the partner. It’s why Steve knew how Jane Foster kissed, or that Pepper had no problems pegging him. Bruce often didn’t join the orgy, but stayed on the sidelines to make sure that they had enough supplies. While most of the Avengers had more than one partner or were fucked more than once, Steve and Tony both insisted that it was simply an orgy. An extravagant orgy, but an orgy nonetheless. Tony even called them team-building exercises when Fury asked if they were figuring out how to fucking work as a fucking team. 

Steve choked on his coffee the first time Tony had, with a perfectly straight face, told Fury that the Avengers had been “participating in a team-building exercise all of the previous Wednesday”, as Steve remembered spending most of said Wednesday on his back, Thor roughly fucking him. And on his knees, blowing Tony against the couch while Pepper fucked Tony with a dildo. Then Natasha had ridden him hard and Clint had fucked him with sharp snaps of his hips and he’d sorta lost the thread for a while, enjoying the sensations and letting himself relax, and came back to himself with Tony’s dick in his mouth while Rhodey fucked him, Pepper resting on his chest while Clint went down on her, and Thor fucked Clint. He’s pretty sure Natasha, Jane, Darcy, and Pepper were all making out with each other at one point, but he wasn’t positive. Bruce had watched and made sure that there was enough lube, condoms, gloves, and water bottles to go around, occasionally letting himself get pulled into a makeout or mutual groping session with an Avenger or partner. So, yeah, he could call that a team-building exercise. 

Fury rounded on him, wondering what the fuck Steve had found fucking funny about their team-building exercises. Steve had simply stated that Tony was, as usual, the master of understatement, and had proceeded to bore everyone with a factual recount of a previous team practice complete with them practicing various throws and catches, and practicing with each other’s preferred weapons. After letting Steve describe in precise detail how the Black Widow had used his shield as a springboard to jump up to a flying Iron Man so that he could drop her off on the spot where the pretend supervillain was grandstanding without having to lose precious time coming down and collecting anyone, Fury had dismissed them, muttering about how they were a fucking bunch of contrary bastards. 

They kept up the team-building orgies, getting to know each other inside and out, but it took years (after the fall of SHIELD and all of the mess that getting Bucky home entailed) before Steve talked to Tony about something he’d always wanted to happen during their orgies. After hearing him talk about it, Tony had agreed that it would be an acceptable team-building alternative to an orgy, and said that he’d talk to the team individually, to see what they would think about it. However, the Avengers being the Avengers, they managed to have an orgy, this one completely unplanned, before they all knew what Steve wanted to do. It had started with Tony wrapping his arm around Steve’s shoulders while cuddling into him on the couch. The cuddling had quickly turned into making out and mutual groping before Clint slid his way into Steve’s lap, and that was that. Bucky had joined in on the last orgy, going down on Natasha awhile Clint fucked him before fucking Steve into the carpet, proving that even supersoldiers can get carpet burn in unfortunate places. It was shortly thereafter that Tony sent a message around to the Avengers and their partners on their private server about their new “team-building exercise”, one that Steve had suggested. Everyone was curious. 

A short time later, the Avengers arrived for their planned “team-building activity”, and proceeded to get comfortable. Some of them stripped down completely, while others kept their underwear or sweatpants on. Bruce made sure that there were enough supplies to go around, and spoke quietly with Steve about his plans for the evening. They were still talking when Tony and Pepper arrived, Tony peeling off his gray, pin-striped, three-piece suit and Pepper carrying her scary-high shoes. Tony, quickly down to his white collared shirt and black socks, explained that the purpose of the evening was to give Steve something that he wanted, and wanted them to give him. They were curious, so when Steve settled onto the floor, everyone was paying close attention. 

“What Tony’s hinting at is that I want you to gang bang me.” He was met with various exclamations of surprise, and shrugged as he continued, “It’s pretty similar to our usual orgies, except that I want all of you to fuck me and focus your attention on me. Everyone gets a go, everyone gets off, and I get something I haven’t had in far too long.”

“You’re just a greedy bastard, Rogers,” Sam said, laughing where he was sprawled naked on the couch. “How do you want to go about it?”

“Anyone who wants me can have me, more than one at a time, even, if you want that.” He relaxed more fully on the carpet, spreading his legs wide and putting his hands behind his head, eyes closed, opening himself up to whatever they were going to do. Unseen, the Avengers exchanged glances and raised eyebrows, the mood already rising. 

“Well, if no one else is going to, I’m game,” Tony said, tossing his last item of clothing over a chair, and taking a bottle of lube, a handful of gloves, and a strip of condoms from Bruce. Clint shrugged, tossed his purple Hawkeye underwear in the general direction of behind the couch and took the same things from Bruce. He stepped over to Steve and gave his half-hard dick a few strokes, turning himself on. He reached over and gave Tony a few strokes, and quirked two questioning fingers at Pepper, inviting her to join the fray. 

“Just how many times can you come in a night?” Tony asked, reaching around Clint to stroke Steve’s dick. Steve moaned slightly, thrusting his hips up. 

“A lot. Lost count the last time.” He moaned again. 

“Did you hear that? That sounds like a challenge.” Tony grinned, pulled his hand off Steve’s dick, and accepted a bottle of lube from Clint. “What do you say we get this party started?” At Steve’s excited nod, Tony smirked and pressed a kiss to his sternum, making his way down Steve’s chest, leaving quickly-fading love bites in his wake. Tony left love bites and beard burn on all his partners during their orgies, but was always solicitous enough to keep them below collars. Well… after that time Clint had reported for a mission with a clear hickey resting just above his collar. Fury had not been pleased, muttering something about how “certain motherfuckers need to be more careful with government property.” Steve smiled as Tony paused just below his belly button and focused on sucking a love bite there. It wouldn’t last more than a few minutes with Steve’s super-soldier healing, but everyone knew how much Steve liked receiving love bites. 

While Tony was kissing his way down Steve’s chest and leaving fast fading love bites in his wake, Clint was prepping himself, getting himself ready to ride Steve’s dick. When Tony deemed his latest love bite dark enough, he grabbed a condom from an outstretched hand and rolled it down Steve’s dick before he sat back on his heels, ready to watch the show. Ready, Clint tapped Tony on the shoulder and used him as balance to slide himself onto Steve’s neglected dick. Steve groaned, and Clint could feel the effort it took him not to buck his hips up and unsettle him. Still balancing on Tony’s shoulder, Clint shifted his hips and started riding Steve, who moved with him. 

While Clint was riding Steve, Pepper slipped over and pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips, a promise of more. Eyes closed, Steve tried to follow when she pulled back, but was stopped by a strong hand against his collarbone. With a sigh, he settled back into the soft carpet, hands gripping Clint’s thighs and ass. Smirking, Clint leaned forward and made-out with Steve, who came with a sigh into Clint’s mouth. 

Steve thrust a few more times, until Clint came with a grunt, spilling over Steve’s stomach. He slumped against Steve, if only for a moment. Steve was still hard, if getting just a touch sensitive, the way he always got after his first orgasm. Knowing that, Clint pulled himself off of Steve’s dick and sat on the plush carpet for a moment, getting his bearings after his orgasm. He took a deep breath and pushed himself onto his knees. Tony had already disposed of the condom, had just tossed a damp washcloth in the general direction of the discrete hamper, and was kissing his way up Steve’s sternum. Steve looked fucked out already, sprawled on the carpet, eyes closed, head thrown back, and a flush that did go all the way down, despite being only on his first orgasm of the night. Clint grinned down at Tony and asked, “Who’s next?”

“My turn.” Tony’s voice was muffled by Steve’s pretty awesome abs. 

“How do you want me?” Steve asked, slightly breathless. 

“Not on the floor - I’m too old to fuck you on the floor and not feel it tomorrow.” Tony paused in kissing Steve’s sternum, considering. 

“Couch?” Clint asked. Tony turned enough to study his couch with a critical eye, before nodding excitedly. 

“Yea… that could work,” he said, letting Pepper pull him to his feet. Steve made a sound, opening his eyes and pushing himself up on his elbows. 

“Couch?” he asked. “You going to fuck me or am I fucking you?”

“I’m fucking you,” Tony said, voice slightly distracted. He grabbed the discarded bottle of lube, a condom from the strip, and wandered over to the couch. He glanced at his sleek glass and steel minimalist coffee table, adding “I would fuck you on the coffee table, but I’m not sure that can take it and it breaking under us would _hurt_.” Clint helped Steve get to his feet, and nudged him towards the couch. Steve was always a bit out of it after his first orgasm, kiss-drunk and pliable. 

Once at the couch, a denim-blue, armless monstrosity that was insanely soft and comfortable, Steve sat on the edge before flopping backwards and sprawling. His right hand rested on his stomach and his left hung off the side. His eyes fluttered shut, and he looked like he could fall asleep. Tony opened the lube with a snap, pouring some of it over his hand. He gripped one of Steve’s spread knees with his free hand, patting his thigh absently, before settling on the floor and starting to prep Steve. 

Tony started with one finger, working it past Steve’s rim, before pulling it out, adding more lube, and sliding two fingers carefully into Steve. He worked his fingers, a look of concentration on his face as he stretched, prepped, and teased Steve. It only took a few moments before Tony’s questing fingers found Steve’s prostate. Tony grinned up at him as Steve back bowed and he made a strangled sound that was a cross between a moan and a groan. 

“You like that?” Tony asked. Steve nodded, head lolling against the couch cushions. Tony smirked slightly and crooked his fingers again. With his other hand, he handed Clint the bottle of lube, palm extended for Clint to squeeze some on his hand. Tony wrapped his hand around Steve’s hard and straining dick, stroking him in perfect counterpoint to his fingers in Steve, who tried to grind down on his fingers and thrust into his fist at the same time. It didn’t take long before Steve was coming all over Tony’s fist. Tony kept stroking him until he finished coming, before carefully pulling his fingers out of him and wiping his hands off on a washcloth. He picked up the condom wrapper, pulled it out and rolled it down his dick. He slicked himself up, and got himself into position to fuck Steve. 

“Legs up.” Tony gripped Steve’s thighs, pulling him so his ass was just barely over the edge of the couch, and his legs over his shoulders and almost bent Steve in two as he thrust in. 

“If you weren’t so bendy, this wouldn’t work,” Tony said, holding still to give Steve a chance to adjust. Steve huffed a laugh, and shifted slightly. 

“You’d figure out a way to make it work.” Steve sounded a little breathless. “You are a genius after all.” Tony snorted and started fucking him in ernest, his hips snapping as he thrust. After a few moments, Pepper padded over to them and knelt in front of the couch, her long red hair tickling Steve as it brushed against his chest. He shivered, hand reaching up to stroke her face. 

She laughed softly, bending slightly to kiss Steve’s lips. It took only a few heartbeats before they were making out in earnest, Steve’s hand buried in her hair. He gasped sharply, hand falling from her hair as he pulled away, his back bowing as Tony wrapped a hand around his still-erect dick. Tony smirked, leaning forward to kiss Pepper. He kissed her passionately, before switching to kiss Steve. They stayed like that, Tony fucking him and stroking his dick as they made out, until Steve came with a groan that was muffled by Tony’s lips, spilling all over his stomach. Tony fucked him through it, thrusting a few more times, before stilling as he came. 

Steve sighed as Tony pulled out, chasing his lips with a soft sound. As Tony disposed of the condom and wiped Steve clean, Steve asked who was next. Thor spoke up, saying that he had an idea. Steve chucked, remembering all of Thor’s previous ideas. They’d been… magnificent, after all. Thor was one of the only people strong enough to fuck Steve against the wall, something that hadn’t happened since he’d gotten the serum. 

“What sort of idea is that, Thor?” Tony asked, collecting the condom wrapper and handing it off to Bruce. Pepper pulled him to his feet. 

“The sort of one where Steven doesn’t have to move to please both of us,” Thor said. Steve pushed himself up on one elbow, looking around the room. 

“Both of us?” he asked. 

“Jane and myself.” Thor picked up the diminutive scientist and carried her over to the couch. She giggled slightly as he put her down. Steve shrugged slightly - it wouldn’t be the first time he’d been in the middle between them. Though he wasn’t usually lying on his back on a couch at the time… He was just about to ask Tony for a condom when Jane perched on his chest, and… 

“Oh,” was all he managed to say. 

“Oh,” she said with a smile, settling on his chest, legs on either side. She was a warm and welcome weight, not enough to hold him down, but enough to comfort. 

“Do I need a -” he asked, gesturing to his mouth with his left hand. She shook her head, saying she was clean. He nodded, resting his left hand on her thigh and bringing his right hand to her waist. He didn’t pull her forwards yet, waiting for Thor. 

“Should I worry about choking you? Like, _actually_ choking you?” Jane asked. She knew Steve had basically no gag reflex, but still worried. 

Steve shook his head. “If I feel like I can’t breathe, I will tap out. Like this, okay?” He tapped her left thigh twice. She nodded. 

“You getting started anytime soon?” Steve asked Thor, who huffed a laugh. 

“I am merely acquiring one of your prophylactics, and some lubricant,” Thor said. Steve braced Jane with his hand as she shifted slightly. The cap on the bottle of lube closed with a click, and Steve felt two of Thor’s blunt fingers against his rim. With a grin, he pulled Jane forward and went to town on her. 

There was something Steve especially liked about going down on women, working his tongue as deep into their folds as he could. Tony thought he was crazy for regularly going down on Natasha, but Steve was happy to oblige.

It was soon hard for Steve to focus on Jane, Thor’s fingers stroking him just so. He whimpered, hands gripping Jane’s thighs when Thor pulled his fingers out. Mindful of his strength, he carefully relaxed his grip, determined not to hurt her. Thor laughed as he pulled Steve’s legs over his shoulders, and pushed in. Despite nearly bending Steve in two, Thor was careful not to upset Jane. 

Torn between focusing on going down on Jane and grinding down on Thor’s hard dick as he fucked him, Steve groaned. He worked Jane harder, determined to get her off before he came. She shook under his ministrations, thighs shaking as she gasped, right hand gripping his wrist tightly as she ground down on him. She came soon after, Steve working her through her aftershocks. Steve tapped her thigh when she slumped a bit, and she slid back to sit on his chest, petting his hair. 

“You okay?” she asked. Steve nodded, gripping her thighs to keep her seated on his chest as he circled his hips and ground into Thor’s thrusts. Thor pressed a kiss to the back of Jane’s neck, and started fucking Steve in earnest, making sure to nail his prostate every time, making him moan. He shook, back bowing, and head loling against the couch cushions. 

It didn’t take long until Steve came with a long, drawn-out moan, spilling all over his stomach. Thor fucked him through it, drawing it out and heightening his pleasure, before stilling and coming himself. 

They stayed like that, Steve sprawled on the cushions, holding Jane gently on his chest, and Thor thrust deeply inside him, before Steve made a sound just barely this side of painful. Thor pulled out, helping Steve bring his feet back to the floor. He disposed of his condom and helped Jane to her feet. Clint appeared directly above Steve’s line of sight as he wiped him clean. 

“That was hot,” Clint said. “So hot.”

“We need to do something like that,” Tony said, glancing at Pepper. 

“I volunteer.” Everyone laughed as almost all of the participants volunteered. On the couch, Steve grinned, happily fucked out and not ready for the party to end. 

After Thor fucked him through his fourth orgasm, Steve was starting to feel a bit tired, the good sort of tiredness that only happened during and after the team orgies. He took a moment or two to breathe as his team regrouped. Bruce, settled into an armchair and watching the orgy with his usual scientific interest, called “time” and grabbed a water bottle. Instead of tossing it to Steve like he usually did, he slid out of his armchair and padded over to the couch. He handed Steve an energy bar with the water, made sure he ate the bar and drank the water before going back to his armchair and motioning to Tony that they were good. Tony smirked. 

“A day-long fight against aliens and he’s ready and raring to go,” Tony said, referencing an Assembly a few months ago that had ended with Clint in Steve’s lap on the Quinjet, back against the bulkhead as Steve fucked him. Natasha had been next, riding him as roughly as she could in the limited space. “A few orgasms in my penthouse, however, and he’s tired?” Tony rolled his eyes. 

“I offered to get you off, Tony,” Steve said, smiling. Tony had been too tired to do more than watch, though he made up for it during their next spontaneous orgy. “Besides, I’m safe here, no need to burn off any excess adrenaline. Plus, metabolism.”

Tony laughed, nodding. “And sex is a great way to get the heart rate up, that’s for sure.” 

Steve grinned up at Tony, pushing himself up from his sprawl on the carpet, and looking out the expansive windows that took up the entire wall. He wasn’t sure which window Tony had been thrown out of, back when they were just becoming a team, but knew it was one of these windows overlooking the city far below them. Much like the Tower had been repaired, the windows had been replaced, the Loki-dent had been removed and soft, plush carpeting put down. 

It was dark outside, a handful of bright stars twinkling at them from their vantage point high above the world. Planes and satellites streaks across the sky like shooting stars, adding to the ethereal feel. Steve pushed himself to his feet, and stepped over to the window, looking down on the twinkling lights of Manhattan at night. He stood close enough that he could feel the chill that not even Tony could remove from his fancy glass. 

“You got an idea, Cap?” Tony asked, shifting how he was reclining on the couch, pulling Pepper into his lap. 

Steve half-turned to face the team, a smirk on his lips. “Yeah, I got an idea.” He turned back to the window, once again overlooking the lights of Manhattan. Next to Natasha, Sam grinned. 

“Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?” he asked Steve. Steve did that half turn, smirking. 

“Perhaps.” He held his hand out, and Bruce threw him a strip of condoms and a small bottle of lube, which was Bruce’s usual reaction to seeing someone extend their hand during their orgies. Sometimes it led to humorous situations when the Avenger forgot that Bruce did that and had to suddenly fend off a flying bottle of lube while pulling someone to their feet or, in one memorable occasion, dancing like Hugh Grant in _Love, Actually _. The Avengers had found it hilarious; Tony had not been amused.__

Steve caught the condoms and lube effortlessly, turning around and raising an eyebrow at Sam.

“I’m game,” he said, nodding and getting to his feet.

“Game for what?” Clint asked, raising his head from where he was using Natasha’s boobs as a pillow.

“Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be fucked up against the windows, looking down at the twinkling lights of Manhattan at night?” Steve asked, sitting down on the carpet. Sam sat down next to him, then rolled onto his stomach so Steve could prep him.

“No, not really, no,” Tony said, eyeing the window speculatively.

“Feels like flying,” Sam said, his voice slightly muffled by the carpet. “It’s the closest thing to flying when standing with both feet on the ground.” Tony’s speculative look turned interested, and he looked up at Pepper, who sighed.

“We can give it a try, Tony,” she said. “It’ll give me a chance to use the strap-on you like so much.” Tony grinned, pressing kisses to her shoulder. 

“Next time?” Clint asked the team at large.

“Sure,” Steve said, eyes narrowed in concentration as he prepped Sam. After a few moments, Sam said he was ready, and Steve slid his fingers out, wiping them off on one of the many hand towels Tony had for just that purpose. No point in having sticky fingers or letting come dry on one’s stomach unless necessary. He got to his feet as Sam rolled over, and pulled Sam to his feet. They both stepped over to the window, and Sam braced himself against the window, feeling the coolness of the glass against his entire body. Steve made a show of rolling the condom down his dick, gave himself a few strokes, and positioned himself behind Sam before sinking himself deep into Sam’s ass. 

Against the window, Sam sighed, hands clenching at nothing against the cool glass. Steve waited for him to adjust and then started fucking him in ernest, with long, deep strokes. Everyone who’d been fucked by Steve knew how he made sure it was brilliantly good for his partner, as good as he could make it. Steve braced one hand against the glass, leveraging himself for an even better angle, as he slid his other hand around to wrap his fingers around Sam’s dick. 

Across the room, Tony groaned and asked Sam how it felt, being fucked by Steve against the window.

“Like I’m flying,” Sam said, in between moans and sighs. “Hardest part is keeping your eyes open.” 

“If you can speak in complete sentences, I am clearly not doing my job properly,” Steve said, pressing a kiss to Sam’s shoulder and doing something that had Sam gasping and making cut-off moans.

“One of the things I like about this is the slight chance we could be caught,” Steve said breathlessly as he thrust into Sam. “I did this to Bucky once, still in full uniform. Well, minus the cowl.” Steve moaned, thrusting harder, and Sam came against the glass with a sharply cut-off moan. Steve thrust a few more times before coming. They stayed like that, Steve pressing Sam into the glass as he came before Steve made a sound and pulled out. He dealt with the condom before helping Sam, in his post-orgasmic daze, down from the window and onto the couch, before sprawling on the carpet, ready for whoever was next. 

Clint and Tony glanced at each other, smirking, before Clint slid off of the couch and made his way over to Steve, who grinned dopely up at him. Behind Clint, Tony pulled Natasha into his lap when Pepper got up and headed into the kitchen. Pepper retaliated by plopping down in Bucky’s lap when she came back in. Bucky looked vaguely disconcerted. Clint flopped down on the carpet beside Steve.

“How you feeling, Steve?” Clint asked, running one hand down Steve’s chest and resting it on his hip.

“Wonderful.” Steve smiled, absently curling his body towards Clint.

“Anything in particular you’re looking for?” Clint was genuinely curious. This was Steve’s idea and he didn’t want Steve to feel like they’d left anything out. Steve shrugged.

“You’re not strong enough to fuck me against the window.” He seemed unconcerned and Clint wasn’t offended by the true statement. He wasn’t strong enough to fuck Steve against the window, no matter how much he might want to.

“Only Bucky and Thor, huh?” he asked, holding his hand out for Bruce to toss a few condoms and a bottle of lube. He caught them without looking, shifting to his knees to take a better look at Steve. “That what you want, though?”

“If they want, sure.” Steve pulled his knees up while spreading his thighs. Clint put the bottle of lube on the carpet, and settled himself into the cradle of Steve’s thighs. Steve rested his hands over his head, and murmured something about Clint being the perfect size for this. He wasn’t trying to grip Clint with his thighs, not yet, but Clint was a comforting weight on his chest. Clint pressed a kiss to his lips.

“You want to be on your back or stomach?” Clint asked, propping his head on his hand, elbow on Steve’s chest.

“Back. I want to see you."

Clint nodded, before telling Steve to roll over so he could prep him. It didn’t take very long, since Steve was still loose from when Tony and Thor had fucked him earlier. Clint’s fingers were perfect as he curled them against Steve’s prostate, sending electrical shocks up his spine. When Clint judged him ready, Steve rolled onto his back and Clint eased himself into the cradle of Steve’s thighs, bracing himself against the carpet with on hand.

He found an unopened condom packet and rolled it down his dick, slicking himself up, before pressing his dick into Steve. Steve gripped his waist tightly, his chest and shoulders seeming to relax as he sighed.

“You good?” Clint asked, holding himself still. When Steve nodded and thrust his hips, Clint smirked down at him and started fucking him in earnest. Steve gripped his shoulder with his left hand, giving himself leverage to thrust back. It didn’t take very long before Steve was coming, spilling onto his chest. Clint thrust a few more times, before stilling as he came.

Steve had a dopey, fucked out grin on his face, smiling at no one as Clint pulled himself off of him. He sprawled bonelessly on the floor, legs spread wide, Clint cradled in between his thighs. Clint propped himself up on one arm, tossing the condom absent-mindedly in the general direction of the wastebasket. As with everything, his aim was as good as ever. He pressed a gentle kiss to Steve’s sternum before rolling off of him and sitting on the carpet.

“You’re good, I take it?” Clint asked with a deserved canary grin. Steve’s grin got even dopier as he nodded.

“Yeah, I’m good.” He made a sound as he rolled his shoulders and stretched slightly, pointing his toes. Clint was _bendy_. He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, stretching his right shoulder and then his left, as he glanced at the Avengers. Bucky had pulled Natasha into his lap and was mouthing the back of her neck and shoulders. He met Bucky’s eyes and Bucky grinned slightly, probably seeing what Steve was thinking.

“You up for something, Natashenka?” Bucky asked. He gripped her thighs as he stood, sliding her to her feet and then scooping her up in his arms. He gently set her on the carpet next to Steve, before darting back to the couch to collect something. He held out his metal hand and caught the condom and bottle of lube from Bruce, before returning to Steve, and holding out what he’d grabbed. Steve’s smile widened and he nodded.

“Roll over, let me get you ready,” Bucky said, uncapping the lube. He poured some onto his flesh hand and quickly went to work prepping Steve. It didn’t take long, as he was still slick and loose since had Clint just fucked him. With a flourish, Bucky slid the remote-controlled, vibrating dildo into Steve. He tested the settings, watching how Steve reacted until he found the right setting. He slapped Steve ass when he was done, telling him to roll over. He got to his feet and hauled Steve to his.

Natasha, who had been watching the proceedings with an interested air, nodded. “I think I see where this is going,” she said. “Window?”

Bucky nodded, giving Steve a gentle push towards the floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the lights of Manhattan at night. With a grin, he offered Natasha a hand. She smirked at him as she let him leverage her up, one leg swinging around Steve’s shoulders until she was resting on his shoulders and bracing her back against the window. Across the room, Tony made a ‘suddenly turned on’ sound, eyes wide, as Steve braced himself against the window with one hand and clearly went to town on Natasha, her dangerous thighs wrapped around his neck.

On his shoulders, Natasha grabbed Steve’s head, pushing him against her as he worked his tongue deep into her folds. It didn’t take long before she was gasping and moaning, tightening her thighs around Steve’s head, arching her bare back against the cool glass. Steve didn’t seem to need to breathe as he licked inside her folds, bringing her closer to her orgasm.

Focused on pleasuring Natasha, he’d almost forgotten about the dildo, until she came, pulling his hair just this side of too much. He worked her through it, determined to get her to come at least one more time before he set her down, when Bucky hit the right button on the remote control. He made a soft sound into Natasha’s folds, and she shivered around him, enough for Bucky to see. Steve didn’t need to see Bucky’s shit-eating grin as he teased Steve with the toy. Steve’s hips moved slightly, as he gripped the toy.

It wasn’t long before Steve’s hand was shaking against the glass, and he was hard as nails, pre-come dripping from the tip of his dick. Natasha moaned loudly, pressing him harder against her, and came. Steve’s knees were shaking slightly as he stepped back from the window enough to help her off of his shoulders. Besides the slight, quickly fading blush on her cheeks and the back of her neck, the only thing that gave her away was the fact that her steps wobbled slightly as she made her way back to the couch. 

Steve’s legs shook as he sat down on the carpet, rocking slightly on the dildo before laying back and spreading his legs. Bucky sat down next to him, remote control in his hand, and pressed a kiss to Steve lips, fingers working the remote. Steve moaned into the kiss, eyes falling closed. Bucky wrapped his free hand around Steve’s dick, stroking him quickly. Steve came after a few strokes, sighing into Bucky’s lips. He relaxed completely on the carpet, no tension anywhere in his body.

Bucky tossed the remote in Bruce’s general direction, snorting when Clint snagged it out of mid-air and poked it a few times before handing it to Bruce. With some encouragement, Bucky got Steve to roll onto his stomach, arms sprawled in front of him, head turned so his left cheek was buried in the carpet. Bucky pulled the toy out of Steve, and slid two fingers in to replace them. He moved his fingers a few times, stretching and prepping Steve. Once Steve was ready, he rolled a condom down his dick, slicked himself up, and grabbed Steve’s hips to reposition him, before thrusting in to Steve in one movement.

Steve moaned into the carpet, fingers flexing against the short threads, unable to find purchase as Bucky fucked him as hard as one supersoldier could fuck another. Which was to say, quite hard, even on his knees like Bucky was. Bucky thrust into Steve so hard he slid across the carpet, fingers continuing to scramble for purchase.

As hard as Bucky was fucking him, it didn’t take long for Steve to come, moaning into the carpet. Bucky thrust a few more times before stilling as he came himself. He pulled out and disposed of the condom, flopping down on the carpet next to Steve. Steve made an unintelligible sound as he rolled onto his back, the carpet burn barely starting to fade across his knees, chest, and his left cheek.

Bucky felt around with his hand, before catching Steve’s and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. Bruce noticed how slowly the carpet burn was fading, and levered himself out of his armchair. He grabbed an energy bar or two and a bottle of electrolyte replenishing drink in the awful green flavor Steve preferred. He tossed one of the energy bars at Bucky, who caught it and ate it without much fuss, supersoldier metabolism making itself known, hand still holding Steve’s.

Steve pushed himself into a sitting position, and stretched his shoulders again. Being fucked into the carpet hurt, supersoldier or not. He took the energy bar from Bruce, eating it in about three bites and washing it down with the vile green drink. Bucky took the bar wrapper and the empty bottle from Steve, pushing himself to his feet and tossing the trash in the wastebasket on his way to the couch. He sprawled on the couch, pulling Clint half over him. The archer pulled Pepper out of Tony’s lap and over them by tugging her arm until she fell, laughing. Tony, hands on her waist, went with her, landing across Bucky and Clint with an “oof” and a laugh.

Bruce inspected Steve’s rapidly healing carpet burn, gripping his chin and turning it to see how it faded across his cheekbone. Steve smiled softly, reaching out to cup Bruce’s face with both hands, before pressing a kiss to his lips. He pulled back, eyebrows raised, to see what Bruce thought. When Bruce nodded slightly, Steve grinned and started kissing him in earnest.

They made out for a few minutes, until Bruce pulled away. He pressed a final, soft, kiss to Steve’s lips, and stood, padding his way back to his chair. Steve watched, eyes slitted, as the Avengers on the couch started making out with each other, Clint balancing on Tony and Bucky’s thighs as he somehow kissed Pepper and Natasha at the same time. He smiled at his team.

As Steve watched his team start making out in earnest, Thor pulled himself away from the group and padded his way over to Steve. He settled on his knees next to Steve and picked up one of the many strips of condoms from the carpet with a smile.

“You said something about enjoying that which you gave to Samuel,” Thor said in his way. When Steve gave him a slightly confused look, he smiled and added, “the window, no?"

Steve tilted his head to one side, eyes widening as he got what Thor was saying. He nodded, smiling in earnest.

“Yeah, I would greatly enjoy that.” Steve shifted into a sitting position as Thor stood, and accepted a hand to his feet.

“None of the rest of the team is strong enough to do this to you,” Thor said. Steve, leaning up against the cool glass, nodded.

“Only you and Bucky. And he’d rather give me carpet burn.”

“If you’d let me bring the suit, I could.” Tony sounded a bit breathless. A glance in his direction showed Clint’s mouth on his dick, so it was a wonder he could form complete sentences. Clint seemed to think so, and Tony’s next words became a moan of pleasure.

“Because the Iron Man suit and come are such a great combination,” Steve snarked back at him just as Pepper said something into Natasha’s shoulder that was probably much the same. Steve relaxed against the floor-to-ceiling glass window, watching as the sky began to brighten, a touch of pink against the horizon in the East.

Thor slicked up two fingers, pressed them into Steve to check how ready he was. When he was sure Steve was ready, he rolled a condom down his dick, slicked himself up, and thrust into Steve, who tensed, hands pressed flat against the cool glass. Thor waited until Steve relaxed a fraction, and started slowly fucking him. 

Steve braced himself against the cool glass, watching as the sky continued to brighten, gold taking over the pink tinge on the horizon. It was how he imagined flying felt like - nothing between him and the world. Then Thor thrust against just the right spot and whited out, losing the ability to reason. Thor started hammering that spot, until Steve came with a grunt, come splattering against the glass, hands clenching against the glass. Thor fucked him through his orgasm, before stilling as he came himself.

Steve was shaking slightly as Thor pulled out, holding himself barely upright. Thor quickly disposed of the condom, and helped Steve over to the couch. Steve’s legs were shaking as he flopped onto his stomach on an untaken cushion or two, right knee falling off the cushion. He gripped the edge of cushion, right elbow just enough off of the side to be out of his way. He rested his head in crossed arms, turning his face to watch his teammates with a fucked out grin. What a night. What a team. If everyone agreed, they’d need to do that again at some point.


End file.
